Owner of a Lonely Heart or a Confused One
by Choo.Choo.Kendricks
Summary: Lilly and Scotty have been dating for a few months. But what if Scotty was hiding a huge secret from her? What if he wasn't so sure about his preference? Read and find out...Slash? Yes? No? Maybe so? It's also AU. Read and review please!


**Disclaimer:** Yea…I talked to the guys over at CBS and even had a little chat with Mr. Bruckheimer himself but they **_STILL_** won't let me have the rights to Cold Case. DAMN! Oh well…DON'T SUE! Thankies!!

**A/N:** _Hey there! Ok, I guess people were reading my other story Where Did It All Go Wrong? and if you actually read it and were curious when I was going to add the next chapter well…it's coming soon. My spring break is coming up so I might work on it during that time or even before then. It all depends on how I feel and what I'm doing at that moment (remember people, I'M SUPER LAZY!!Lol…). But anyhoo a lot has also been going on in my personal life. I just recently lost my job over some bullshit. Sighs It's a long story but the point is that for a while I've been really distracted and it has been really hard for me to focus on just one thing. So…basically I've been all over the place (well my mind has) but I'm hoping that as the semester goes on, things will get better. Well now the story that you're about to read is something that I came up with a couple of months ago. Now when you finish reading this please do not throw stones at me! I'm only doing this because I have yet to see a slash story featuring Scotty. I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING DIFFRERNT! So, if you don't like the idea of two males together then I suggest that you don't read this! LEAVE NOW!! You've been warned…Let's just get one thing clear though. I love and support the idea of Scotty and Lilly being together. I mean come on! Plus, Scotty is an absolute hotty! Woo!! He can arrest and investigate me any day! AHEM Ok, I think my author's notes has gone on long enough so if you're still reading this, go read my story! And review please. Thanks:-) _

_I know I shouldn't feel this way but I can't help who I like or in this case, love…_

Detectives Rush and Valens were on their out of the restaurant _Le Reve_. A restaurant known for its fancy food as well as their high prices, Scotty decided to surprise his girlfriend of five months to a romantic candle-light dinner. Of course she was surprised and Scotty was glad. All he ever wanted to do was to make her happy and satisfied. The whole night, the two seemed to be enjoying themselves and each other's company. Or so it seemed. Lilly couldn't help but notice that Scotty had been a lot quieter lately. In general it seemed as if he wasn't himself. Sure he would still get into his cocky/overconfident mode but it wasn't the same. Something was definitely up with him. But before she decided to question him about it she just takes his hand and continues her stroll with him through the neighborhood. After what seemed like an eternity, Lilly finally decided to speak.

"_Hey, Scotty? Why you so quiet tonight? Something bothering you?"_

Scotty looks down at her briefly before continuing to stare straight ahead. He was trying to find the right words to answer her question.

"_Uh…nothing. Nothing at all. Just got a lot on my mind."_

"_Oh really Valens? Care to share what's going on in that brain of yours?"_

Lilly looks at him with that infamous smirk of hers and then playfully jabs her elbow into his side. When she noticed that he wasn't smiling or laughing with her she started to get a little worried.

"_Scotty? What's wrong? What's going on? Is it something serious?"_

"_Nah Lil! It's nothing! Can't you give me a break for once? Damn!"_

"_Give you a break? Scotty! You've been acting really distant for the last few weeks at work and especially tonight! What's going on? What is it that you're not telling me?"_

Scotty just remained silent for a few seconds as the two continued walking. He honestly didn't know what to say or how to tell her what was going on through his mind at that moment.

'_How am I suppose to tell Lil that I could be gay? Mr. "I can get any woman I please and is super macho" Valens could be gay. Hell, I'm not so sure what I am! How would she react or say to something like that? What would she do if she found out that I've been dating this dude behind her back for like the past month and a half? I was hoping this dinner would be normal and peaceful but all it really did was make her even more suspicious with my moods and sudden withdrawal from everyone. Man, I'm so fucked…what am I going to do?'_

Scotty was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Lilly calling his name. It took her pulling him off to the side to finally get him back to reality.

"_Scotty, what the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you answer my question? It's a simple question that should deserve a simple answer. Come on Scotty. Talk to me. Please?"_

It was as if she was begging him to tell her. She stared at him with this increasingly worried look on her face. He really wanted to tell her the truth. He honestly did. That's all he ever wanted to do was to tell Lilly what had been going on for the past month. But the only thing that managed to come out of him was his sudden anger.

"_Damn it Lil! What's with the twenty-one questions all of a sudden? I already told you that there is nothing wrong!"_

"_Fuck Scotty I already got that part! But I honestly think it's something deeper. You must have forgotten, I'm a detective and I can sense when someone is lying."_

"_God damn it. I can't take this shit anymore! I need my space. You're smothering me!"_

"_You need your space? Your space? That's all I've been doing the whole time we've been together! I was hoping that at some point you would man up and tell me what it was that was making you so out there lately. I didn't want to pressure you about it but apparently I was wrong about that judgment!"_

"_That's it! I can't take this shit anymore Lilly! We're over!"_

"_Wha…what? I…"_

"_I'm leaving your ass. You just don't know when to leave things alone! You're too fucking paranoid and I'm not going to deal with this anymore."_

Lilly just stood there looking at Scotty with this hurt expression written all over her face. Just seeing her like this tore Scotty up inside and he instantly regretted everything that he had just said and done. He never meant for the night to end like this. But before he could explain his actions, Lilly had already stormed off in the opposite direction.

"_Lilly! Wait!"_

He grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes. What he saw were the unshed tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"_Leave me alone Valens."_

"_Lil, I'm sorry. Let me explain…"_

"_Explain what? Why you decided to wine and dine me tonight and then all of a sudden become such an ass and break it off with me? Fuck you Scotty. I don't want to hear it. I've been though this so many times!"_

"_Lilly! Let me at least walk you back to your place safely."_

Lilly then gives him this sarcastic smile before speaking to him again.

"_Oh Scotty. Trying to be the gentleman now aren't we? Why the hell do you care what happens to me? I'm a big girl remember? I can give a good ass kicking when needed. Now let go of me."_

And with that she yanks her wrist out of his grip and leaves him standing there looking very puzzled. Scotty silently cursed himself for how things had just turned out as he watched her moving form disappear in the distance. With nothing left to do he decided to head back to his apartment. For some reason he was dreading going back but his feet had other ideas. Not even after five minutes, his cell started ringing. He immediately hoped that it was Lilly but instead another familiar voice flowed into his ear.

"_Valens."_

"_Hey baby."_

"_Hey. Um…how are you? What's up?"_

"_I'm doing good. Just missing you. You ok? You sound kind of upset?"_

"_Yea. I am upset. It's a long story."_

"_Oh well do you want to come over and talk about it?"_

Scotty just let out a loud sigh. He really didn't know where to go or what to do. He wanted to talk to someone but at the same time he really wasn't in the mood to see anyone. In the end though, he decided to meet up with the mysterious voice on the other end. What was there to lose?

"_Alright. I'll see you in 20."_

_So…how did you like the story so far? Who was the person on the other end? Kind of out there? Yes…I already know but that was the whole point! Anyhoo, I don't know. I decided to finish the first chapter last night because I was in a restless mood. I was trying to study for my psychology test that's on Tuesday but I couldn't concentrate. So I decided to write the rest of this chapter out. Please, feedback would be nice. I need to know what people think of this and my other story. Ok, I think I'll go and stud for my test now. Gotta keep them grades up you know? Oh! And if you noticed any grammar mistakes, THEY WERE NOT INTENTIONAL! Just a product of me typing too fast. Until the next chapter… :-) Oh! And your ideas and suggestions are always welcome!_


End file.
